


dream of me away from the sun

by TheGodWith5Yen



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gift Giving, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romantic Gestures, idk this is so short and i have nothing else to add so just umm have this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGodWith5Yen/pseuds/TheGodWith5Yen
Summary: “Here,” she had whispered, her voice only a breath as tears streamed down her face. Her hands wrapped around his as she pressed a gift into them. “Keep this and remember me.”Din opened his mouth and tilted his head to the side, unsure how to respond. “I. I didn’t.” But before he could get his thoughts out, Omera smiled and pressed her lips onto the side of his buy’ce.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Omera
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	dream of me away from the sun

“Here,” she had whispered, her voice only a breath as tears streamed down her face. Her hands wrapped around his as she pressed a gift into them. “Keep this and remember me.” 

Din opened his mouth and tilted his head to the side, unsure how to respond. “I. I didn’t.” But before he could get his thoughts out, Omera smiled and pressed her lips onto the side of his buy’ce. She had such a beautiful, sad smile it made Din’s knees feel weak. He wanted to say more, to be more, but slowly, slowly, he stepped backwards and away from her, away from the possibility that hung in the air. He scooped the child into his arms and walked back into the Razor Crest. 

He shouldn’t even have seen her. 

He had only gone to pick Cara up, but the moment he laid his eyes on Sorgan, Din had been reminded of Omera, with her strong yet gentle hands and the way her eyes met his (even without his face visible) with an understanding that filled his chest. Omera had been intrigued by the Mandalorian lifestyle in a genuine and refreshing way that he had shared what he could about his covert and she in return told him about the life of a krill farmer. It was simple really, why he had quickly gone to see her. 

Din had missed Omera. 

He missed her in ways he did not know he could miss another person who was not a part of his covert. 

He wished— 

He wished that her kiss could have met his cheek. He wondered what her lips would feel like. He wondered how she would feel to see his face. Din never found himself to be particularly handsome, but also did not find himself bad looking; he wondered if Omera ever saw his face whether she would see something in him that he couldn’t see in himself. 

There was much to do however, so Din quickly pushed the thought away as he found a safe space for the gift Omera had given him, the child babbling in his arms. Din hummed in agreement to whatever the small child said as he lifted off the Razor Crest to a location closer towards where he could find Cara.

It was later, much later, after he and the child left Navarro with the chilling memory of the pitch black laser sword and the unbearable heat of the lava stream, that Din remembered that Omera had given him a gift. The child was asleep, his little cooing snores reassuring along with the hum of the Razor Crest, so Din carefully made his way over towards where he had hid it. 

Whatever Omera had given him was wrapped up in a dark cloth, which, as he felt at it with ungloved fingers, would be good for the child as a blanket. Din smiled as he unfolded the cloth to reveal a silver necklace with a large charm shaped like an oval with an intricate flower design. There was a small clasp on the side and when he happened up the charm he blinked. 

Inside were small dried purple flowers and a lock of hair.

“Oh.” Din whispered. 

Pain shot through his chest, an unfamiliar and deep longing as he stared at the lock of hair. He closed the charm and, after staring at it for a minute, put the necklace around his neck and underneath his flight suit for safekeeping. 

The charm slowly warmed up against his skin. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just think they're neat and sweet :')


End file.
